


Sweeter Than any Kind of Candy (or any dessert, really)

by ThNinjassistant



Category: King of Fighters, Ryuuko no Ken | Art of Fighting (Video Games)
Genre: (kinda), First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Ryo wants to be a good big brother, based on my actions like a couple hours ago when I kept eating my prepackaged cookie dough, if you think Ryo knows what Pining is you are Wrong, it took me four fics to write a.. smooch, what am I doing how did this happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThNinjassistant/pseuds/ThNinjassistant
Summary: Ryo really was trying to do something sweet for his sister. Maybe it's a bit startling when the sweetness comes to him rather than from him instead.
Relationships: Ryo Sakazaki/Robert Garcia
Kudos: 9





	Sweeter Than any Kind of Candy (or any dessert, really)

**Author's Note:**

> I AM DOING ALL IN MY POWER TO AVOID WRITING CHAPTER 3 AND I HATE IT

“Man, you’ll do anything for your sister, eh? Never thought I’d see you playing housewife  _ this _ much.” 

Ryo sighed as he finished mixing the bowl of dough in his hands and placed it on the counter, glancing over to the entertained smirk on his best friend’s face.

“What? It’s her last day of college this semester, and her birthday’s coming up. Of course I’m making her cookies for when she gets home.” As he spoke, the blonde glanced out the window to check for his sister passing by to the door. She wasn’t supposed to be home for a couple more hours, but he was getting anxious about the surprise not being ready before she got back. Or if she got kidnapped again. She could fight for herself now, but memories still cut deep into his mind as terrifying “What if”s.

“Hey, Ryo. Listen to me,” a voice called Ryo out of his stray into anxious thoughts and he looked back up to his best friend’s face, his expression now one of a kind reassurance. “She’s fine, alright? She’s got her phone on her, and she texted me a few minutes ago that some friends invited her to a get together for lunch. I get how you feel, really, but she doesn’t require we be looming over her for her safety.”   
  
Ryo paused. This wasn’t something they discussed often, mainly since Yuri would shut down any conversation about the past, but knowing that his friend still had his own anxieties years later relieved him, if only a bit.

“...Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Robert.”

“No problem. ...Also you forgot to preheat the oven.”   
  
“What?!? Ah, damn it. I knew I was missing something.”   
  
The darker haired man laughed as Ryo fiddled with the oven behind him, walking behind the counter towards him as the blonde once again stood tall. Setting a timer nearby, Ryo turned back around to see Robert grabbing a small amount of the cookie dough from the bowl, sighing as he popped it into his mouth.

“You’re really going to do this after I said that I wanted to make a full batch?”

A brief, but amused puff of air seemed to come out of his friend’s nose before he started reaching back for the bowl. Ryo was prepared this time, and swatted his hand away, unable to keep the glare he’d been trying to hold up as he started laughing with him.

“There’s more than enough there. Besides, why are you blaming me? You’re the one that makes this stuff so good, yknow.”

“As you called it, “this stuff” is also raw cookie dough. I’m not taking you to the hospital if you get sick.”

Ryo once again turned for a tray for the dough to sit on, reaching behind him to grab the other man’s wrist. They’d been around each other long enough that he could tell when and how his friend would do almost anything. He sensed his hand being rotated and pinned against the counter, and cursed that in return, Robert knew the same things.

Placing the sheet on the counter, Ryo turned and scowled as the black haired man had yet another clump of dough in his hands. He was joking before, but it was a lot he was taking… no point making cookies if someone has to go to the doctor for it. There was an idea he had though…

Robert beamed as he put the dough in his mouth, almost as a gloat of victory to the blonde before he felt a hand behind his neck, and more importantly, a rough, slightly chapped pair of lips on his a second later.

Ryo laughed a bit inside as he felt the other man freeze, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue in his mouth and steal the cookie dough for himself. Yet, he didn’t find himself wanting to pull away even after he swallowed down the dessert. Especially since it seemed Robert had snapped out of it and was… was he kissing him back?

The overwhelming need for oxygen led to Ryo pulling away, turning to silence the timer that was about to go off prematurely. Grabbing the baller to place the cookie dough onto the sheet, he noticed that the darker haired man hadn’t said anything and looked up. He was looking at the floor, the walls, really even Ryo could tell he was doing whatever he could to avoid making eye contact. His face was a rather dark shade of pink and his fingers were twirling around his ponytail again. Ryo cleared his throat, hesitantly, out of concern that he’d upset his friend.

“You alright over there, Robbie?”

“H-Huh?? Oh, yeah, f-fine. I’m fine, Ryo. I’m gonna… grab something. I forgot about.. Uh.. a surprise! Be back later!”    
  
Ryo couldn’t even start to question what was happening before he heard the door close firmly. Confused, he turned back and placed the cookie sheet into the oven finally uninterrupted. Rising from the task and setting the timer once more, Ryo stepped over to the nearest seat and sat down. What had possessed him to think that was a good idea? It was… nice, yeah but why did he think of it? Why did he want to do it again, sweets on the line or not?

  
Ryo checked the window and saw a flash of blue lingering outside the Kyokugen dojo before hurriedly walking off. Absentmindedly, he brought his fingers to his lips and gently touched them. He could still feel when he had first enacted the kiss compared to before he pulled away. There was definitely another force against him before he needed to breathe.

“...His lips were soft…” Ryo found himself muttering before he shook his head, feeling a rush of heat to his cheeks. He turned back to the remaining cookie dough in the bowl and grabbed a bit before putting it in his mouth. He laughed while tasting it before he wrapped the bowl and stuck it in the refrigerator for a later batch.

“(...I think it was sweeter on my first taste.)”


End file.
